


Chaotic Times | HazelSnow (2/3)

by YagiMatsu



Series: HazelSnow [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Angst and Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, LGBTQ Female Character, Protected Sex, Some Smut Scenes, guzmaxoc, mostly action, ocxcanon, teamrainbowrocket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiMatsu/pseuds/YagiMatsu
Summary: "Mom, I'm joining Team Skull, to help save Alola from the chaos of darkness.""Oh, that's nice, sweetie." Ronnie went to smile, but her smile quickly faltered when her mind reread what her daughter just said. "Wait, what?"--It's nearly been a year since Gwen rescued the Aether Foundation and Lusamine from Nihilego, won the Pokémon League, and confessed her love to Guzma, the former boss of Team Skull.She thought that she would never see them again, but when she hears on the news of Team Skull's return, she finds herself meeting up with them again. She reunites with Guzma and becomes the second Admin to Team Skull, or Aunt, as they like to call her....However, it doesn't take her long to realize that everything seems...similar. Lusamine's not possessed, but Guzma feels that something's off, and does Gwen. And to add to that, Team Skull and the new trainer, Melissa, have to save Aether Paradise from Team Rainbow Rocket and the new threat, Necromenza.How will everything play out and will Gwen be able to save her boyfriend and their team from the dark clutches...and save Lusamine and Alola once again?Rated Explicit for a couple HazelSnow sexual themes





	1. Prologue + Gwen

"Gwen...I'm sure Guzma's going to be alright-"

"Mom, I'm worried about him! He had said that his training trip with Hala wouldn't take that long, that he would be back." I tried to wipe the tears away from my eyes, but they kept on coming down, as if they had no erase button. "He could've been hurt during the trip, or worse!"

"Hala's making sure that nothing happens to him." Ronnie rested a hand on my shoulder. "You know that. The kahuna has known Guzma ever since he was a kid, and took him in until Guzma was older. You trust Hala enough to know that."

"I know, Mom, and you're right. But...but I just hope nothing bad happens...that he comes back, safe and sound, same with Hala."

Ronnie's eyes fell down to the Dawn Stone I held in my hands, and exhaled. She pulled me into a hug, and I immediately accepted it.

"...Is that what love feels like, Mom?"

"Yes, it does, sweetie." Ronnie kissed the top of my head, ruffling my hazel brown hair.

We looked up when the humming of the TV was cut off, showing  **BREAKING NEWS** in bright letters across the screen.

We leaned in from where we were sitting on the couch, wondering what in the world just happened. A reporter was on TV, announcing the said story that caused that interruption.

_We have just been informed about the re-emergence of an infamous team that was around a year ago, before it disbanded. Team Skull has been causing disruption in the cities of Alola ever since Guzma returned last week. If you know this man, please contact us at this number below. He was last seen with his grunts at Malie Garden._

_We can't have them raiding our streets like they did before, and meddle with the Aether Foundation._

My olive green eyes widened when I saw Guzma's picture on the screen. He had on that usual simper of his. He was back in his outfit the first time Team Skull was around.

My expression immediately lifted. "Oh my gosh...I can't believe it. He's...back. But why didn't I know this before?"

I got up from the couch quickly, startling Ronnie. "Gwen, what are you doing-"

"I'm going to go see Guzma. And...I'm thinking of joining Team Skull."

"Oh, that's nice, honey-" Ronnie went to say, but she had ran over my words in my head once more. Now she was quite baffled. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 | Gwen**

"Wait. Did I hear you right, Gwen?"

I turned to face Ronnie, and sheepishly smiled, realizing that I had let that slip out. "Yeah, you did. Sorry. I should've told you right away that I was thinking of joining Team Skull. ...I know that they're often seen as not being good, and infamous...but they're just people trying to survive in this world after they decided to run away from home. I think it would be best to join Team Skull to show that I care about them, and to give them a good name in Alola."

"Oh." Ronnie exhaled. "Well, that makes a lot more sense. I wish you luck in doing that, Gwen. You know I still kind of have my doubts about his gang, though, even though I knew how much Guzma loves you."

My face heated up at that. "Yeah, true."

Ronnie giggled at my reaction. "Who knows? You two might get married in the future, and I'll be a proud-"

"Uh, that's enough, Mom. I have to get going." I hugged her, and headed out the door, my face doused in red. She had stopped her teasing while Guzma was gone, but now that I found out he was back, it's started up again.

...Good ol' Ronnie.

I summoned Charizard on my Ride Pager, and told it to take me to Malie City. The morning air breezed along my face once the dragon Pokémon flew into the sky, flapping its wings.

I had felt so happy about Guzma being back. I wondered if that meant that Plumeria was back as well. Hopefully she was.

But aside from that, Lillie had been back for a couple months now, and her mother had healed completely from the neurotoxins Nihilego put on her. I was relieved about it when Lillie informed me over the phone. Hau was happy to see her return, and so was Gladion. He had managed to fix the mess the Aether Foundation made a year ago, with help from Wicke.

My thoughts were interrupted when Charizard landed near the Pokémon Center, and I petted its muzzle in gratitude. It flew away afterwards, and I immediately headed for Malie Garden.

I had expected Guzma to be there, but he wasn't. The grunts were there, conversing with each other. Plumeria was there as well, and she smiled upon seeing me.

Once I locked eyes with her, I immediately ran over, giving her a hug. "Hey, Plumeria! How've you been?"

"I've been great. I didn't expect Guzma to reform Team Skull, after all that happened last year."

"Yeah. Once I heard that on the news, I immediately came over. I really missed him."

"All of us did. Speaking of him..." her smile became a bit wider, and she looked over my shoulder. "There he is now."

My eyes widened at this, and I turned to see Guzma making his way towards the garden. His eyes had copied mine when he saw me.

"Gwen?"

I smiled. "Hey, Guz- whoa!"

He had pulled me into a hug, twirling me around before setting me down.

"I can't believe it! It's been so long since we've seen each other. How've you been?"

"Great. I missed you so much, bug boy."

"I missed you too, fire girl." he simpered. "I apologize for not letting you know that I was back last week. Hala and I visited Unova, and I had nothing to send to you, so that's why."

"Oh." I hadn't expected that, but it sounded fun that he got to see Unova during his training with Hala. "I understand. I have some good news, though."

"What?" the white-haired boyfriend of mine cocked an eyebrow. 

I grinned widely. "I'm going to join Team Skull, to help you guys out!" 

"That's amazing!" Guzma locked lips with me, completely throwing me off. He pulled away afterwards, looking up at Plumeria and the grunts. "Hey, guys! Gwen's going to join our team!"

They all let out shouts of happiness, and Plumeria merely grinned at this.

"I had a feeling that you would join us sooner or later, Gwen." she rested her hands on her hips. "We may seem like we're ruffians like we were last year, when you were rocky with us, but we're not anymore. We've turned over a new leaf...but the people of Alola don't seem to notice that."

"Yeah." one of the female grunts spoke up, tucking a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. "They know us for stealing Pokemon and selling them for a profit. But they didn't understand that we had to do that just so survive by ourselves, after stupidly running away from our families. We unfortunately have to pretend that we're still like that."

I exhaled. That's awful that they had to pretend that they were the same ol' people, even though they've changed quite a bit. I turned to Guzma. "So...what title do you want me to have?"

Guzma shrugged. "It's up to you, babe."

I mused about it in my head. Plumeria was already the admin of Team Skull, and was like a big sister to them. It would feel awkward to be titled the Mom of Team Skull. I would still be another admin, though, that would help keep the gang together...so - I got it.

"What about Team Skull Aunt?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"That sounds perfect." Guzma grinned. "Both you and Plumeria will be sisters to the grunts, so that makes a lot of sense."

I nodded, and it felt great to be like family to these grunts. They deserved it, and also because I can relate to them when it comes to leaving families that weren't nice to you in the least. I looked at them, then at my outfit. It felt a bit awkward being in my regular outfit, while they were dressed up to support their team. I had a feeling that the clothes I might need might be at the Shady House.

"Um, is Po Town still your headquarters?"

Guzma nodded. "Yeah, it is. If you need to, we can take you there." 

"Sure, why not?"

o o o o o o o

It had taken us almost thirty minutes to get there. The rain was pouring as usual when we got inside, and everything looked the same as it did the first time I was here.

We went into the mansion, and Plumeria let me know where the dressing room was. It used to be one of the grunts' rooms, but they had left once Team Skull disbanded last year, and haven't been back since. She let me use the makeup she had in her room in case I needed it, and I thanked her before getting to work.

It didn't take me that long to get ready, since I had found some clothes that would work well. It was a sleeveless black turtleneck, arms warmers of the same hue, and white capris. A white beanie, dark socks and white sneakers finished off the look.

For the rest, I had cut my hair so that it was now shoulder-length, and dyed black at the tips. I put on the black eyeshadow on my eyes. Plumeria had to help me with the Team Skull tattoo, which she helped paint on my left shoulder. I had chosen an orange color for it.

I stepped out of the room, and into the main entrance. Guzma and the others were waiting there, and looked up when they heard me and Plumeria enter the room.

"So, how do I look?" I questioned them, to see what they thought.

The grunts approved of the new look, and Plumeria did, too.

However, Guzma was speechless. His face was nearly doused in red, and his lips were parted.

Plumeria had to snap his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. It seemed that he really liked my new outfit by the silly look on his face. The magenta-haired admin had rolled her eyes knowingly, but had a smile of the same manner on her face. We both laughed in response to Guzma's reaction.

"So...what do we do now?" 

 

 

 

 


	2. Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is starting her new journey after arriving to Alola three months later. She meets Kukui and the decision for her starter begins.

3 MONTHS LATER 

o o o o o

"Melissa, I need you to help your father and I with the boxes!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, my voice groggy for a moment until I came to. "Oh! Coming, Dad!"

I immediately rushed down the stairs, my Pichu following after me. My two dads and I had just moved to Alola a few days ago, and had just gotten around to unpacking the boxes. We tended to put stuff off until the last minute most of the time, but we didn't want that to happen today.

My father, Fernando, grinned when he saw me. His bright hazel brown eyes shone with the usual warm expression he wore. He was almost fifty years old, but still looked younger than his actual age. Same with for his husband, Ramon, my other father. 

They had heard about Alola and got me to come with them, but unfortunately, I had to leave my Delphox behind. The airlines wouldn't allow Pokémon on their planes, which I still don't understand why.

He ruffled my hair, making me jut my lip out at him. "Dad, you don't need to do that. I'm too old to have you do that to my hair."

"Honey, you're never too old for your parents to do that. They do that to show that they care."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I think you're right." But it is still a bit embarrassing, though. "Anyways, Dad would want us to hurry up with these boxes, wouldn't he?"

And with that, we set to work. It felt like forever getting everything out and sorted in the home, but it was worth it. The place looked a lot better than it did without the furniture in it. It felt more calming.

"I think that's all of them." Ramon spoke up, regaining his breath. He combed his fingers through his thinning dark hair. "There's nothing else that needs to be done around here." he locked his bright blue eyes on mine. "So, Melissa, why don't you go and explore Iki Town for a bit?"

I had been waiting for him to say that! I hugged him tightly before pulling away. "What time do you want me to be back, Dad?"

"Around six. Make sure to be back by that exact time."

"Will do - wait a moment." I realized that I was in my clothes from yesterday, and headed upstairs to get into clean ones. 

I came back down in a ruffled black tank top, long grey jeans, black knee-high socks, and white sneakers. A tan fedora hat finished off the look.

"Okay, that's better. See you two later!" 

I closed the door behind me. My Pichu jumped onto my shoulder. 

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Ready as ever, Nora?"

"Pi!" she responded, her ears twitching.

"Well, let's head this way to get to Iki Town quicker." I walked off of the steps of our house. I could hear the door next to it closing, and it caught my interest.

A woman with curly dark purple hair stepped out, talking on the phone to someone. She looked worried for a moment before breathing out to relax herself. She hung up afterwards.

I had heard her mention someone named Gwen and Team Skull. I jutted my lip out in thought. I knew I heard about them before from somewhere, but I wasn't sure. I rose my hand up.

"Excuse me!" the woman looked up when I said that, and I could see that her eyes were glassy from tears. "Sorry for interrupting, but I'm...I'm Melissa Gerard. I'm your new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, Melissa. I'm Veronica Thatcher, but you just call me Ronnie. I'm Gwen's mother." the woman smiled, and gestured for me to come over to the steps. I did so, and she resumed. "I take you just moved to Alola a few days ago?"

"Yeah, I did. My parents and I were just relaxing before getting all the stuff out of our boxes."

Ronnie giggled. "Gwen and I did that when we moved to Alola last year. I guess it's kind of a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I followed suit with her laugh. "By the way, about this Gwen, wasn't she on the news a while back, for becoming the first ever Champion of Alola?"

"She was, but she stepped down for a while, giving her title up to a girl named Moon. ...But Moon had eventually gotten tired of being Champion, too, so we haven't had one in a couple of months. I don't know why, though."

"Oh. And wasn't Team Skull on the news around the same time as well, for disbanding due to what their boss did?"

Ronnie nodded, and went to open her mouth, but I wasn't finished.

"Did Gwen do that? I'm sure she hates their boss' guts, even to this day after having them disband. But why would they be back again?"

The woman's expression changed to a baffled one, but I could see the hesitation in her eyes. "I...I don't know. They're not the same as they used to be. That's all I'm going to say."

"Okay, then." I cocked an eyebrow at her last sentence, wondering why she said that. Surely, infamous gangs like Team Skull would still be the same, wouldn't they? It sounded quite odd for them to possibly turn over a new leaf...

Those thoughts swarmed in my head until I reached a large patch of grass. A Pokémon ran out of it, growling before me. I stepped back, astonished that it did that. Nora saw the unfamiliar Pokémon, and went to attack it, but three other Pokémon stopped her from doing so. 

One was a light tan colored owl with a furry white chest and a green bow. The second was a black haired kitten with red decorating its head, paws and back, and its golden eyes stood out. The last one was a blue seal, with a clown ring around its neck. It squeaked happily.

The opposing Pokémon made a nervous sound before retreating to the grass. My eyebrows furrowed at this.

What in the world just happened? Why did these Pokémon save me? I took a good look at them, and for some odd reason, they looked very familiar. They had similar colors to the Starter Pokémon from Kalos.

"Hey there, cousin!" a masculine voice cut my thoughts off, and I pivoted around to see a man with mocha skin and hair pulled back into a low bun waving at me. He donned on a white jacket, and a multi-colored hat. The grey baggy pants and sandals finished off his outlook, but I couldn't help notice one thing. 

He wasn't wearing a shirt. I had never seen a professor to be shirtless.

"Um...hello-"

"Hang on." his eyebrows furrowed. "I know you. You're Melissa, right?! You okay? I saw you get attacked like that."

His presence made sense now. I just remembered that I was talking to him earlier before my mind decided to hit the snooze button. "I'm fine, really. Those Pokémon over here saved me." I gestured to the said creatures.

"Looks like you did. Though I sure didn't expect that, yeah... I didn't think these little fellows would dash out on their own to save a stranger!"

He exhaled. "But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Welcome to Alola, the Pokémon paradise! That's what I'm supposed to be saying. I'm Kukui, yeah. The Pokémon professor. People and Pokémon live and work together here in Alola, too. Don't you ever forget. You can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokémon in your corner!"

Nora squeaked, getting Kukui's attention, and he chuckled. "It seems that your Pichu agrees. I take it she's your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah, she is." I grinned proudly. "My parents gave her to me as a Christmas present a few years back. She's been clinging to me ever since, but hasn't evolved yet."

"Well, I'm sure she will sooner or later." he turned to the three Pokémon that had walked up behind me while he was talking. "Let me introduce you to the Pokémon that saved you earlier. The first one is a grass type, Rowlet. Litten is a fire type, and the third is Popplio, a water type.

I smiled at their reactions to their names. They looked pleased to have them spoken by the professor.

"You see, the fact of the matter is...one of these Pokémon will become your new partner! So, which one do you choose?"

I set my dark brown eyes on each and every one of the new Pokémon, and jutted my lip out in thought.

...That was a good question. Which one would I choose?


	3. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has been in Team Skull for a while and is getting used to her new position and life. A weird occurrence throw her and the others off.

I stared at the ceiling of the throne room, which happened to be the same as Guzma's. It felt quite awkward at first, since Plumeria informed me that there wasn't any spare rooms for me to use. 

Trust me, Guzma felt pretty awkward about it as well. Well, I take that back. He was really happy about it while I was the awkward one! But he began to feel awkward about it, too, like I was. And we still do, even after three months.

Sure, we've been together for a year, but that didn't mean - 

Okay, I need to stop myself from thinking anything else along those lines. I sat up when I heard a Pokeball open, soon revealing Fira. Her emerald green eyes gazed at mine curiously, wondering what was on my mind. I hoisted myself up, and petted her on the head.

"I'm okay, girl. No need to worry about me." I smiled warmly. "I'm just thinking about stuff, that's all."

She purred when my hand ran across her fur, then let out a low meow, tilting her head. I couldn't help but giggle at this. She had done that when she was a Litten, and still did it today.

"What stuff? Well, y'know, being in Team Skull for the first time...wondering what Kukui and the others would think of me now...vice versa. I'm sure they wouldn't mind it."

Fira's ears tilted downwards, and her tail stopped wagging.

"I know. I'm worried about it, too. I don't want to lose their trust when they find out I'm part of a reformed gang. Hopefully, they will understand. But it is sad that we have to act like we're just the same old people we used to be."

The large Incineroar of mine meowed in agreement, before releasing a yawn.

"You must be tired. Go ahead and rest, okay?" I petted her head once more, and she curled up on the floor...or at least, attempted to. It was hard to do that when you're a Pokémon who always stands on her hind legs.

Exhaling, I looked at the window outside, which was still broken from the very first time I was here. I carefully walked over to it, so I wouldn't disturb my trusted Pokémon's sleep. She was a light sleeper, believe it or not, so I had to be very cautious in my footsteps.

I was thankful when I got onto the roof, walking to the other open window that led to the second floor of the vandalized mansion. Plumeria was keeping an eye on the grunts, who were chatting away per usual.

I approached the first admin. "Hey. Is there anything you need me to do, Plumeria?"

The magenta-haired woman shrugged. "There isn't much to do, honestly. Are you looking for Guzma?" 

I saw that teasing smile of hers form on her lips. I crossed my arms. "Yeah, I am. He's been gone longer than he said he was. Is he out with the grunts?"

"Yeah. He's telling them what their next move is around Alola. Have you ever heard of those Totem stickers?"

"No, I haven't. They must be new."

"They are. They sound quite interesting, don't you think?"

I nodded. "They definitely do- what the hell?"

The lights had suddenly gone out, only to come back a few seconds later. All the grunts had stopped talking, and noticed the odd event. Even Plumeria looked shocked.

"That...that hasn't happened before." she muttered.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it definitely hasn't. There wasn't a thunderstorm outside that would cause that, since the lights would be off for a longer time period."

A roar nearly rumbled the place, and I knew who it was from. Oh, dear. Fira had noticed it, too. Before I knew it, she came running into the room through the open window. She was trembling.

I wrapped my arms around her, using a soothing voice to calm her down. Fira hadn't acted like this before. ...And I found that quite odd.

She didn't go in for the usual bear hug, but I could tell that she was relaxing from my touch. She then gestured to her Pokeball, which was the one in the middle that was latched onto my belt. I took it off, and put her inside the said capsule. 

I drew in a breath. "That was weird."

"Tell me about it, fire girl! I saw it, too!"

Guzma's cry was heard before the frantic footsteps. Before we knew it, he was upstairs, nearly out of breath.

My olive green eyes broadened, and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulder to help steady his breathing. "It's not ordinary, Guzma! We can't just lose light for a couple of seconds, then have it back again! There has to be something doing this."

My white-haired boyfriend nodded. "Yeah, you're right." his expression became thoughtful. "Perhaps...perhaps Lusamine knows something about this. We need to tell her."

I smiled at this. We haven't seen Lusamine in months. Hopefully she has something on whatever is causing this, if it does happen again.


	4. Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa chooses her Pokemon and as she talks with Kukui, she finds out more about Gwen from him. That is, until she meets her new rival, Hau.

"...I'll choose Rowlet." I grinned, and Nora gave me a confused look. I guess she must have thought that I was going to pick Litten instead. But that adorable kitten wasn't really my type, even though it looked strong.

"Good choice, Melissa!" Kukui grinned, and the chosen Pokemon chirped happily. "Do you want to name him?"

I turned to face the small bird, who stared up at me curiously. I folded my lips into a line for a moment. "Junzio seems good. I read up somewhere that it means grass in Kantonian."

Junzio chirped once more, and the other two Pokemon walked over to Kukui. My new Rowlet and I now stood across from each other. I bent down on my knees, looking into the cute bird's deep black eyes.

It stared at me curiously, before doing its usual chirp. It waddled over to me, and I picked it up into the air. It spread its wings, revealing the beautiful green interior it had in them.

The tan-skinned professor laughed heartedly. "Well, it looks like you and Junzio have instantly formed a deep bond! I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks, professor!" I grinned, and Junzio flapped his wings in response. I giggled in return, finding this Pokémon absolutely adorable. That, and I love Grass types.

"Now, it's time to go to Iki Town, to meet the Island Kahuna! Woo!" he beamed enthusiastically. 

"Kahuna?" I raised an eyebrow. I haven't heard that word before.

Kukui gazed down at Junzio. "Truth is, this Rowlet of yours is a gift from the kahuna, not me." he locked his eyes back on my dark brown ones. "So let's go show it off and say a proper thank-you, cousin. It may not be the only gift you get!"

I still didn't follow, so he resumed.

"In case you haven't heard, the kahunas are crazy-strong Pokémon trainers. Be careful about getting into a battle with one!"

He turned, heading over to a large patch of grass. Still baffled, I followed him, Nora and Junzio following behind me.

"Iki Town is right up here!" he gestured to the path ahead of us. "Get Rowlet in that Pokeball I gave you!"

I went to ask what he meant, but then mentally slapped myself on the forehead. I got out the Pokeball my Junzio was in beforehand, and sent it in there. The ball rattled a bit before settling, and I put it in my pocket.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, the sand on the path crunching underneath our feet. I glanced at the professor, a curious look on my face.

"By the way, Professor, do you know anyone named Gwen? A woman named Veronica was telling me about her, and how she joined Team Skull-"

Kukui ceased his walking, having frozen up. By the shocked look on his face, I could tell that he knew who she was. I was starting to grow worried.

"Professor, is something wrong─"

"N-No, there isn't, cousin. I know who you mean. Gwen, or Gwendolyn Baum, was the first trainer that I had go through the trials, besides Moon and Hau. I...I can't believe that she's in Team Skull. I know she cares a lot about Guzma, but being with a gang like that is not a good way to go."

My eyes broadened at this. This was new. I hadn't even known this, until now. "Are you saying that she's going down the wrong road?"

"It sounds like she is, and it hurts finding out what she's doing. If you ever come across her, please let her know that she needs to change her mind, and convince Guzma to disband Team Skull. It's not good for them to be back together."

I pursed my lips into a line, nodding. "...I-I will, Professor." I turned to see a kid with dark, forest green hair coming towards us, with a Litten running with him.

Who was this kid...?


	5. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the talk with Lusamine, Gwen and Guzma search for Melissa, a trainer that the grunts have told them about.

I stared at the sky outside when I stepped out with Plumeria, the event from before nagging at my mind. It was very confusing to have the light suddenly go out like a used light bulb, only to come back as if nothing happened.

There had to be an explanation for this, but I shouldn't worry about it right now. Plumeria and I need to focus on what do right now, and that was getting two of the grunts to go to Melemele Island. We had to find them first.

"So, where do you think the grunts went off to?" I turned to face the vibrant pink-haired admin, who merely shrugged at my response.

"I don't know. They like to lay around anywhere they please when they're not doing jobs assigned by Guzma." she exhaled, setting her golden yellow eyes on the graffiti-ridden town.

She smiled a bit when she found them, standing behind one of the gateways blocking the way to the mansion. She then looked at me, waning me to do the honors.

I returned the smile, and walked up to the grunts. "Hey, you two."

The two male grunts turned around, looking shocked when they saw us.

"Little sis! What do you need from us?" the first one questioned.

"Guzma needs you two to go to Melemele Island. We got word earlier that a new trainer is there, and we need you to go and interfere with them later on. They're most likely doing the trials."

"Got it!" the second one spoke, and they did a salute in unison. "We won't let you three down!"

"I know you won't. Now go." Plumeria and I watched as they left, doing their usual rapping movements.

When they were completely out of our sight, I turned, a painful look etched on my face.

"I really don't like doing this." I told my friend, burying my hands into my hazel brown locks. "It's stressful and wrong."

"Believe me, I feel the same way, too." Plumeria placed a hand on my shoulder. "But we have to act like we're the same old, infamous gang like we were a year ago. Alola's used to that, unfortunately." 

"Yeah." I folded my lips into a line, looking down at the ground. "I hope that this beautiful place sees us in a different light once all of this is over. Surely, none of this will be deja vu, will it?"

The tan-skinned woman chuckled at this. "I don't think so, but it could be likely. As the saying goes, history repeats itself."

"...And that's unfortunately true." I exhaled. "Anyways, I'm sure Guzma will need us back at the mansion, to find more info about this new trainer."

"Yeah, I'm sure, too. I need to talk with the other grunts about what their tasks are. I wonder who this person is."

I nodded in return. If I wasn't in Team Skull at the moment, I would love to say Alola to the new person. But sadly, that's not the case. They most likely know that I'm in this gang, and that wouldn't be a warm welcome in the least, thanks to the record the gang gave itself the first time it was created last year...or probably more than a year.

I walked up to the mansion, and ascended up the stairs until I got to the throne room. There, Guzma was on his laptop, typing something in. He set his grey eyes on me when I see me, and smiled brightly.

"Hey, spunk girl!" he waved me over, and I approached him. "I take it you're here to see who the trainer is?"

"I am. What is their name?"

"Melissa Gerard. She just moved to Alola from Kalos, and is nineteen years old. It doesn't say anything else about her."

I took in her Kalosian passport picture. She had short curly hair that was dark brown, and nearly brushed up against her shoulders. Her eyes were of the same color, and she had a fair complexion. She donned on a black tank top with ruffles on the chest area, and a tan fedora.

My eyes broadened a bit. It wasn't everyday that you saw a Kalosian come here to stay. The only other two I remembered were Dexio and Sina. But I believe they were just touring around the place─

"Gwen?"

I blinked when I heard Guzma say my name, and I locked my eyes on him. "Yeah?"

"You alright?" he rested his hand on mine, squeezing it a bit. "You looked like you were lost in space there."

"I'm fine." I gave him a small smile. "I-I've just never seen a Kalosian that wanted to stay here. But then again, a lot of people from the other regions come to live in Alola as well."

"True." Guzma understood, even though he was a native Alolan. He had never been to the other regions. He glanced back at the girl's photo. "I'm sure her encounters with the grunts won't be good."

I nodded in agreement. "I hope she understands that the gang is not all that it was anymore. She might understand when she meets us. I don't know when that will be."

"I don't, either." The white-haired boyfriend of mine exhaled, and closed his laptop for the time being. His eyes set on the sky outside, which was raining per usual. It did that quite often, but not to the point that it flooded the place. Thank Arceus. "...Anyways, I would like to get my mind off of this for right now. Want to do a battle outside?"

I glanced over at the rain. I had gotten used to it after being here for a couple of months. I grinned when I set my olive green eyes back on him, getting Fira's Pokeball off of my belt. "Sure."


	6. Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Melissa befriend each other and Melissa is quite shocked to find out that he knew Gwen. After Kukui tells her more about the mysterious brunette, she starts to wonder about Gwen's reputation and how Team Skull might affect it.

"Oh! Hau, long time, no see!" The Professor smiled when he saw the dark-green haired kid. His nervous smile had quickly dissolved, as if wasn't there in the first place. "What brings you here to the first route?"

"Well, I wanted to start fresh as a trainer, and also so I can add more Pokémon to my party. Tutu had given me a Popplio as a birthday present a week ago, and he's right here." Hau grinned, gesturing to the small seal Pokémon.

I couldn't help but smile at it. It was so adorable. "Do you have a name for it?" I questioned him.

"I don't." his dark eyes set on Junzio and Nora. "Nice! I see you have your own Pokémon, too! Is Pichu your starter?"

"Oh, no." I laughed. "She's my companion." I petted Nora's head with my index finger, and she smiled warmly. "I've had Nora for a couple years now, and she's been by my side ever since. She's been refusing to turn into a Pikachu, though, because she prefers being like this for right now. Rowlet's my starter."

Hau looked down at the tan-feathered bird, and squatted down. "He's cute!" 

"Thanks. I named him Junzio."

Junzio chirped in response, and his eyes locked on Hau's Popplio. It stuck its head out from behind the young kid, and made a happy sound. 

"It looks like my Popplio wants to battle your Rowlet. Are you okay with that?" Hau locked his eyes on me.

I nodded. "Of course I am. I love to battle!"

Hau grinned. "Same here! Believe it or not, Gwen wasn't much of a trainer when she started out, but she learned to love it." he had a sad tone hinted in his words, and my expression softened at it. "Anyways, what's your name? I didn't catch it earlier."

"Melissa." I replied. "So, do you want to battle or not?"

"Oh, right!" he chuckled a bit, and told Popplio to step forward. "Let's go!"

An elated smile tugged at my lips, and Junzio flew, landing in front of me. He looked excited to have his first battle.

Hau went first with Bubble Beam, which hit Junzio, but not to the point that he was hurt.

He flapped his wings when Popplio aimed the move at him again, moving out of the way of the small bubbles.

I commanded the owl Pokémon to use Leafage again and Popplio took the hit.

The blue seal fainted, and an exhale escaped Hau's lips. He returned the cute creature back to its Pokéball, dropping it into one of his pockets.

"You did amazing for your first battle here, Melissa!" a smile painted his lips. "Have you been a Trainer for a long time?"

"I have, about one or two years." I replied, bending down to pet Junzio to congratulate him. He chirped jubilantly and I couldn't help but giggle at that. "I'm not that skilled at it, but I hope to improve on that while I'm here in Alola. What about you?"

"I've been a Trainer for two years." Hau placed his hands on his hips. "I began when Gwen arrived here in the same time period, and we got to know each other really well. She's like an older sister to me...but I haven't heard from her in couple weeks." his expression changed into a more concerned one. "I hope she's alright."

"I hope she will be, too. I wonder why she just went and didn't contact you. Do you think that she might have fallen ill or Guzma and his gang could have done something?"

Hau blinked in perplexity when she voiced that. "I honestly don't know. I hope that she does contact me soon. Her phone might have died and I did remember that she said that her cord hit the dust a while back. Her Incineroar accidentally burnt with its fire belt."

I winced at this. I knew the feeling of losing them. But the mentioning of that Pokemon got my attention. "Incineroar? What Pokemon is that?"

"It's the final evolution of Litten. Trust me, you'll recognize Gwen with hers. Gwen and Fira are inseparable!" that childish smile had returned on his lips. He then checked the time. "Oh, I have to go! Mom and Dad are expecting me back home. See you!"

I waved back to Hau as I watched him leave, seeing the ponytail of his oddly colored hair bounce as he did so. I was sure that I was going to see him again, but I couldn't help but ponder on what he was talking about. I didn't know that other trainers before me were able to pick the Pokemon I chose from earlier. But then again, there were more of those out there. My new precious one, Junzio, wasn't the only Rowlet, so I needed to have a broader sense of that.

"Hey, cousin. Something on your mind?" 

I turned, looking over at Kukui. That frown of his had adopted itself back on his features. "Well, I told you about Ronnie earlier and you wanting Gwen to convince Guzma to disband Team Skull. Do you...do you think that would be possible?"

"I don't know." he stroked the back of his neck in thought. "As I told you, it's not a good idea for them to be together. I know Gwen means well in seeing more to him than meets the eye. I wish I had that, honestly, concerning Guzma. But even if he brought this gang of his back from the ashes, he might decide to repeat history, if you get what I mean, Mel."

I nodded, making sure not to utter a word as he continued on.

"I know I gave Guzma a second chance when I saw how infatuated he was with Gwen a year ago. I'm no longer surprised since I'm sure he still loves her today. ...But I do tend to have my doubts. I just hope that I'm not right on all this." his dark hues rested on my brown. "Please keep in mind what I said, yeah? Don't try to get on Team Skull's bad side if you encounter them."

"I will, Kukui. Thanks." 

I watched as he left, smiling to myself at his advice. However, that slowly melted into a frown, wondering about what it would be like encountering this gang. Now that I thought about it, I remember hearing about them from time to time back in Kalos. They looked quite intimidating, especially the boss himself. 

Honestly, if I could describe him in one word, it would be "bad boy". That explains it all and I seriously hoped that Gwen wasn't going to fit the "bad girl" stereotype if I happened to cross paths with her.

What did they even see in each other, anyway? And why would someone as nice and outgoing as Gwen - as Hau described her - fall for this gangster?

I couldn't fathom why and my head was beginning to throb from the swarm of thoughts in my head. I decided to head back home and tell my fathers about the good news.


	7. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen starts thinking about what Melissa might think of them. Guzma comes into the room and tries to help comfort his girlfriend with some alone time, but it gets interrupted unpleasantly.

THE ODD BLACK-OUTS kept on happening off and on during the course of the day. I was starting to grow irritated at them, even though the curiosity of why they were happening still lingered.

The two grunts that Plumeria and I sent out came back a few hours earlier. They couldn't find hide nor hair of this Melissa girl, assuming that she might've gone home early. We told them that it was okay, that we could try later on. Melissa was most likely starting out her journey and wouldn't find out about us until later.

That is, if she already hadn't heard of us. 

Worry began to set in my heart when that thought passed through my mind. Yes, I was sure that Team Skull was talked about on the news in the other regions, even if it was more known here in Alola. Yes, I'm sure she would have some things to say about us...especially about me.

Because if I knew better, Kukui might've told her what happened. I know he means well. The professor has seen me as a little sister because of us being close in age. Not to mention that he often treated me like a sibling during my journey.

He should know, though, that he needs to trust Guzma now, regardless of how he was in the past. Sure, if things hadn't dramatically changed between me and Guzma last year, then I would be on Kukui's side right then and there.

But since snow flurry and I are together now, there's nothing I wouldn't change about that. And I honestly thought that Kukui of all people would understand that Guzma's not as bad as people think-

"Fire girl? You okay?"

I nearly jumped when I heard my said boyfriend's voice pierce through the silence. I turned to see him at the door, which was creaked open. I didn't even hear it utter a single sound because of me having my head in the clouds.

I reread his question and found myself letting out a long sough. "Not really. I've just been thinking about that Melissa girl and if she already knows of Team Skull."

Guzma's face softened at this and he made his way over to me. I was seated on his throne, since he moved the bed aside to one of the walls. He only switches those around when it's nighttime.

He placed his hands on the arms of the formerly mentioned furniture, looking me straight in the irises. I could make out the concern that was decorated on his features. "Hey, don't worry so much about that, Gwen. I'm sure she already knows of us, since that wouldn't be surprising at all."

"I know that...but she will think that you...I mean, we, are still the bad guys! That we haven't turned over a new leaf!"

"You're right, but she will eventually realize that we're not. Hopefully. Because I've gotten really tired of being seen as the big bad wolf. Or big bad Guzma." he rolled his hues as he slapped his hands to his sides. 

I folded my lips together, looking away from him. I knew he was right, but I could not help but still worry about all this. I begin to twirl a strand of my brown locks, a sign that Guzma realized by now whenever I fretted over something.

"Hey. Gwen."

His voice was soft now, putting in a pause between both words to get my attention. I locked my hues back on him, parting my lips to say something. 

But that is when I felt him tilt my chin up with his hand. I could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks at that simper of his. 

Damn it. He knew that was my weakness!

"Would you like us to spend some alone time together? To help cheer you up?"

The blush spread to the rest of my face. He couldn't be hinting towards what I was thinking he was, was he? I-

He must've realized I took that wrong and bust into a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but smile at this, because his laugh was infectious. It manages to cheer me up, even if I was in the worst of moods.

"Oh Arceus, I did not mean that, babe!" he voiced that once he composed himself. "I meant for us to just cuddle. Like we often did during our lazy dates." he took off his sunglasses to run a hand through his hair.

"...Oh." I started to relax, glad that I stood corrected. His dirty mind is rubbing off on me! Why?!

I watched him put the sunglasses back on his head, which strangely fit in front of his bangs. I hadn't realized until then that he really didn't have those. Weird to point that out, but it was true.

Guzma leaned in for a kiss, but he stopped mid-way. "Wait a moment. I think that I might have to sit on the throne for this. I don't want to make my back hurt more than it already is from me slouchin'."

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I nodded with a comprehensive smile, getting off of the throne so he could get on it.

Now I was on the one standing and he was the one sitting. I blinked, wondering how this was going to work. "...So how are we going to kiss if I'm standing up?"

This didn't seem to require much thought from Guzma. "You can sit with me on the throne."

He did have a point there. I walked over and sat with him. I realized I was sitting the wrong way and turned around, resting both legs close to the arms of the throne.

When I realized what position I was in, my face immediately heated up and I set my hues right on Guzma's, narrowing them.

"You. Little. Shit ! You wanted me to be on your lap, didn't you?"

"Yeah." he let out a knowing chuckle, which only made me more annoyed at him. "Why?"

"Because I know how your mind works, Guzma. We've been dating for over a year."

"True, but I can tell that you're thinking the opposite about this, fire girl."

There he goes with that smirk again. The blush on my face deepens as we connect our lips together. I rested my hands on his chest. I could feel him wrapping his arms around my waist, which eventually rested on my legs. 

One of his hands began to run through my short brown hair and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. That was one of his mechanisms of helping me feel better and it worked every time. His kisses helped, too, even if this one was different because we were making out.

"Boss! Someone's at the entrance outside! It's impor-"

Guzma and I immediately pulled away from each other when we heard the Grunt's voice. I froze when our hues rested on him. The blue-haired teen looked rather shocked that he interrupted us, hence why he had cut himself off.

"Haven't I told you to knock on the Arceus damn door, kid?!" Guzma snapped, evidently ticked. I couldn't blame him.

"Y-Yes sir, but I keep on forgetting. I won't do it again!"

"Alright." Guzma soughed to calm himself down before looking back at the young grunt. "Who is this person outside?"

"He's a tall dude with grey hair. I believe it's the Kahuna."

"Nanu?" the both of us voiced this in unison, sharing a glance at each other. 

What was he doing here? He usually didn't show up near the Shady House if something important had happened. Last time I remember that happening, I had saved the Yungoose from Team Skull and Nanu helped heal my Pokemon. 

Was this probably a similar situation? I wasn't sure. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Guzma heading for the door. I immediately rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. 

He looked over his shoulder at me, raising a brow in confusion. "Gwen?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" I queried, my irises set on his. "He might be here to talk about the weird black-outs."

Guzma folded his lips together as he pondered at my words. "That's true. But I'm sure he'll be fine talking with me. There's nothing to worry about, alright? He already knows that you're a part of Team Skull now and I'm sure that knowing his laid-back attitude, he would be fine with it."

Yeah, I knew that already. "But what if it's about my mom? She would be worried for me still even though she trusts you."

"Ya mean Ronnie? I don't see any reason why she would be doubtful about me. I told her that I would do anything to protect you and make sure you wouldn't get hurt, even while being in this organization."

Another thing I knew. But the one person I couldn't get out of my head was the professor. I decided to bring him up. My hand drifted down to my boyfriend's. I squeezed it more tightly than I intended.

"...Kukui probably wouldn't feel the same way, snow flurry."

Guzma's expression immediately changed from reassurance to irritation. I recognized the latter all too well; he wore it whenever he was furious with me beating him, back when we still hated each other.

Thankfully, the emotion was brief, but it still lingered in his brows and white hues. They seemed to take on a darker color than usual when I had mentioned his old friend. "He sure as hell won't! I gave the same words to him that I did to Ronnie when we first started datin'! I'm sure that he would understand, but ever since I brought back Team Skull, he can't help but think of the past. He will need to come to terms that I'm no longer the emperor of destruction! I'm the emperor of reconstruction! And like I said, there's no way that I'm gonna let the empress get hurt on my watch, or worse. I..."

His voice trailed off as he took his hands in mine, holding them softly. He began to stroke small circles into them. It wasn't really to help me relax, but it was for him. I could hear the pain in his voice and I was nearly close to tears, not having heard him sound this emotional for a long time. "Guz-"

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I am not able to save you in time...if anything puts you in harms way. I love you way too much, babe."

He rests a kiss on my forehead and we intertwined our fingers together. The two of us shared a brief hug and I could feel him holding on tightly for a brief moment. We pulled apart from each other. I was relieved to see his expression going back to normal.

"I need to go out and talk to him. I don't wanna keep Nanu waitin'." 

He squeezed my hand one last time before letting go. The door slamming behind him was the last thing I heard before I squared my back up against the wall. The tears I've been holding back came down, reading over Guzma's words that he told me.

Why did he feel like he wouldn't forgive himself if something, or someone, tried to hurt me? He shouldn't feel like it's his fault, because in all honesty...

I would feel like it was mine by causing that grief for him in the first place, if it ever happened.

And I really hoped that it never will.


	8. Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa goes to Iki Town after asking Kukui about her plans. She doesn't expect to meet Lillie, who seems to also be an old friend of Gwen's. What is going on?

THE SOUND OF JUNZIO CHIRPING in my ear brought me out of my sleep. I hadn't realized that I had immediately conked out last night when I got up to my bedroom. It must've been from all the information I found out about Gwen swarming my head.

My fathers had asked me if I was feeling okay and I said that I was. I just wanted to go to bed early after telling them the good news about getting my first starter here in Alola. They were gushing over the Rowlett and I had to get it away from them before they would start patting its head. Junzio didn't seem to be fond of people he didn't know doing that to him.

But the one thing that stood with me as I headed up the stairs afterwards was their talk.

"Ramon, are you sure that our daughter should be out on this journey?"

"I think so, Antonio. Why the sudden doubt?"

"Well, I've been hearing on the news about Team Skull having reformed three months ago. This is the first time I've heard about them and they already sound like bad news. There's also rumors going around that the Baum girl is part of the organization."

"Yeah, but Melissa will easily be able to take care of them. She was a great Trainer back in Kalos and almost beat the League! So Team Skull won't see it coming." Ramon smiled reassuringly at Dad. "Also, that Baum girl is most likely not even part of the organization. The rumors could just be made to rile up the whole thing. But if they turn out to be true, then I only wish the best for that girl. She's twenty-two, merely a few years older than our Mel."

"You've got a point, hun." Dad smiled and rested a hand on his husband's face. "She has got this. And I do wish the best for the girl as well."

"Ro?"

There I go with my train of thoughts occupying me again. I jumped back down to reality, seeing Junzio tilt his head at me. He was perched on my arm, his beady black hues gazing at me with concern.

"I'm fine, Junzio. Don't worry. I was just thinking about this whole Team Skull thing, that's all. And hearing my parents talk about it while complimenting me didn't make it any better. They mean well, but I don't think I'll be able to beat them. Especially since they have an ex-Champion in their gang. With an Incineroar, no less!"

Junzio nudged my arm, looking a little annoyed at my words. I realized that I was only putting myself down. "Yeah, you're right. I haven't battled in a long time, ever since I decided to start over with a new team here in Alola. The only Pokemon I decided to keep was my precious Nora. So I'll need to find some more Pokemon that can beat that gang's butt!"

I felt a sudden rush of energy as I got up, startling Nora out of her sleep. I sheepishly smiled at her and apologized before I got ready for the day. I wasn't about to go out in my clothes from yesterday and have unkempt hair.

____

I immediately headed over to Kukui's lab after breakfast and saying my goodbyes to my parents. I wanted to talk to him about what I needed to do next.

He immediately opened the door after I knocked on it a couple times. He looked to be in better spirits than before. "Alola, cousin! You're in a good mood today, yeah?"

"I sure am. I was feeling doubtful about myself after the talk, but Junzio helped lift my spirits up." I nodded to the grass Pokemon, who had decided to perch himself on my shoulder. Nora had to use the other and glared at Junzio in annoyance.

"That's great!" he placed his hands on his hips. "It looks like you're already forming a close bond with him. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering about any next steps I need to take for this journey. Is there anyone I need to go to?"

"Yeah, you do! You need to go to Hala. He's the Kahuna here and he would want to see what you're made of once you've trained your Pokemon a little bit." He looked outside at the route bending around the side of my house. "I take you already know to catch Pokemon?"

Once I nodded in confirmation, he continued. "That's great! I don't have to worry, then, about repeating myself if you already knew. We can get going once we find my assistant."

"Your assistant?" I rose a brow at him, confused.

"Lillie. She's been helping me for over a year and it's a long story as to why she is. Wait!" an idea appeared in his head. "You can do me a solid by finding her for me. Is that okay with you, Mel?"

"Y-Yeah, it is." I wasn't really planning to help, but since I was here, why not? I asked where I could find her and he said to look around the stage close to Hala's house.

I nodded and headed there, which didn't take long. The wide path I walked on gave away the location Kukui described to me. Junzio helped me look around by flying into the air, while Nora just stayed on my shoulder. 

"Pi?" she voiced to me in confusion, her ears twitching in the same manner.

"He's helping us search, Nora." I patted her head, causing her to smile with content. "I'm sure he'll find something soon."

The Rowlet eventually flew back to me and chirped sadly. He couldn't find her anywhere and he wasn't used to flying much. I gave him a reassuring pet and decided to look around myself.

I came up with the same results, disappointment decorating my features until I noticed a gap in the forest close by.

My brown hues narrowed in confusion. Since when was that here? ...Okay, that was a stupid question, let me rephrase that.

Why did I not see that before? 

Nora jumped off and landed next to my feet, just in case a Pokemon might come up out of there any moment to attack us. I went ahead and walked through. What appeared before my irises took me by surprise.

There was a bridge in between two cliffs, or that is what it looked like from where I was standing. The rushing of water could be heard from below. It took me a moment to notice a blonde in front of the bridge, her ponytail-styled hair and dress blowing in the wind.

"Excuse me!" I spoke up, but it was hard for her to hear me, for she didn't respond. So I tried again by cupping my hands. "Are you Lillie? Kukui's assistant?"

The girl turned around and her emerald hues broadened. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were here. And yes, I am." she studied my looks, placing her hands on the straps of her pink backpack. "You must be new here, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Melissa Gerard. Just came here from Kalos three months ago." I put on a warm smile, feeling more at ease. "Kukui wanted me to come find you."

"...Of course." she nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "I got sidetracked again because of Cos- I mean, Nebby. It got out of the backpack again."

Nebby? It? Backpack? What?

I shook my head to make sure I heard that right. "You put a Pokemon in your backpack?! How-"

"It's a long story! I-It wandered off to the middle of the bridge!" she pointed to something at the spot she mentioned and my hues followed. "I would like to go out there, but this bridge is known to easily fall apart. Please save Nebby!"

A gasp left my throat at the sight of the small Pokemon. It looked like a puffy cloud with a black spot for a face. It was trembling and trying not to get attacked by the Spearow harrassing it.

Nora and Junzio stepped forward, but I told them to stay back for their safety. I could hear my heartbeat flooding in my ears. I studied the bridge and the situation before dashing towards Nebby

The wind breezed by as I did so, almost brushing strands of my short brown hair into my face. I shooed the Spearow away, leaning over Nebby to protect it. 

Unfortunately, the Spearow had returned and began picking at my back and hair.

"Ouch!" I gritted my teeth, forgetting how sharp their beaks were. "Stop-"

I was cut off by the sound of the bridge giving in, causing the Spearow to disperse abruptly. 

Before I knew it, I began to fall, clutching onto Nebby tightly. 

Lillie was seeing this unfold and her face paled in horror. "Melissa! Nebby!"

My breath nearly caught in my throat. This was not happening! This was not happening! I can't die like this! Even if Nebby survives!

I eventually was able to muster a scream, but it sounded small to how fast my heart was beating against my rib cage.

I shut my eyes, hoping that something would happen to save the both of us from the rushing water beneath us.

My prayers seemed to be answered when something rushed towards us, nearly blinding my vision from the light.

I hadn't realized that I still had my eyes shut when I was set back down onto the grass. I was still holding onto Nebby, my breath coming out in short bursts.

When I opened them, I noticed what appeared to be a bird Pokemon standing before me and Lillie. But it was standing up like a human and its golden wings were almost as big as its head.

"What the...?" were the only words that escaped my lips. Nebby had already left my arms and hopped into Lillie's. The girl was scolding it for being so careless, but was elated that it was safe and sound nonetheless.

She looked at me while I got up, dusting the grass off of my shirt and jeans. I would have to put them through the laundry later when I get home. "Thank you so, so much, Melissa! I don't know what I can do to show that-"

"You don't have to, Lillie." I stopped her with a raise of my hand, putting on a small smile. "I'm just glad that I was able to help, that's all." my eyes began to drift to the odd Pokemon. "And what kind of creature was that? Huh?"

The Pokemon already left, leaving a brief streak of light as it did so. I blinked several times in confusion. "That was weird."

"I-It's not, actually." Lillie informed Nebby to get back into the backpack, hearing its obedient Pew! before continuing. "That was Tapu Koko."

"Tapu Who-ko?" my brows furrowed. This whole revelation was only making me more perplexed than I was.

"It's one of the Guardians here on Alola. Tapu Koko is the one for Iki Town. I can tell you more at a later time." she waved to emphasize that. "But it seems that it sensed something in you and that's why it flew in and saved you and Nebby!"

A gleam of something on the ground got her attention. "And it left something behind. What is that?"

My thoughts exactly. I bent down to pick it up, my lips parting in awe. It looked to be a rock of sorts, but it shone more like a crystal. I decided to put it in my pocket for right now.

"Let's go find Kukui. I'm sure he'll be wondering where I've been."

"G-Good idea! We don't want to keep him waiting." Lillie nodded and held onto her backpack again.

She said that he might be at the stage at this point as I followed her. I could've sworn her say something along the lines of deja vu in reference to the bridge, mentioning that it happened to Gwen once.

I stopped her by resting a hand on her shoulder. I was sure I might've been hearing things. But considering what I've heard and experienced since starting my journey yesterday, I couldn't just jump to the wrong conclusions.

If Gwen kept on getting mentioned by Kukui, Hau, and now Lillie, something was definitely up about all this.

"What did you mean by that, Lillie?"


	9. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma goes out to talk with Nanu and gets somewhat of a warning from the Kahuna. Gwen overhears this and feels a wave of emotions that eventually ends up worrying Guzma when he comes back into the room.

**I STEPPED OUT ONTO THE BALCONY**  of the throne room, wanting to know what Nanu had to say. 

I know that Guzma wanted me to stay behind in case things went haywire somehow, but sometimes my concern - and curiosity - got the better of me. Most of the time, that is.

I could see my boyfriend standing in front of Nanu, who had the usual stance of his when I first met him. It was hard to hear what they were saying at first, but my ears eventually picked up on it loud and clear.

"So, what brings ya here, Nanu?" Guzma spoke up. "You usually come here on your own accord."

"That's what I'm doing." the Kahuna's expression was blank as always. "Why would you think the opposite?"

Guzma drew in a breath, placing his hands on his hips. Nanu did have a point there. "Fine. I'm sorry for jumpin' the gun there. Again, what brings you here?"

The sound of rain filled in the silence before the elder man sliced it apart. "It's about you reforming the gang, Guzma. You do have guts to make it a better version of what it once was."

"Of course! I want to show Alola that people like me can change! Even if they will still have their stupid-ass complaints about me-"

"I wasn't finished." 

Nanu's stern voice stopped Guzma immediately. He rarely used that tone, only resorting to it when he was annoyed.

"You especially have the guts to have your girlfriend join Team Skull to help. Especially after all the hate that went between the two of you while she was a Trainer here."

Guzma stepped forward and my hues broadened at what Nanu just said. Guzma must've been thinking the same thing I was due to his response. "Hold up, old man! What does Gwendolyn have to do with all this?"

I drew back. He doesn't usually use my full name unless he's mad about something. The last time he did it was when I approached him at his house on the night we confessed to each other. He had responded in that same manner due to him still being upset over me causing the disbandment of Team Skull. 

I have a feeling that in this case, he didn't just sport that emotion. He also sported one of protectiveness. 

Nanu rose his hands up. "Settle down. It won't do you any good if you're letting yourself get all worked up about this." he closed his crimson irises for a moment to breathe. "Just hear me out."

Guzma resumed his original stance from before and crossed his arms, as if to say, "Okay, go on."

"Most of Alola knows that Gwen had a good reputation for what she did against your team. The same goes for her helping with the Aether incident and becoming Alola's first Champion, before she let Moon win the title and stepped down. And it was all brought into questioning when the citizens began to find out that you and her were now together."

I could see my boyfriend looking down in comprehension. I could see the hurt traced in his posture and it spread to me. But I remained quiet as Nanu continued.

"That's when the rumors started. They're quite meaningless, really - varying from people saying how you two were together all along and were just faking. And don't get me started on the most ridiculous one of all, about how some assumed that you're manipulating Gwen into being with you as revenge."

What? That was actually said?! I shook my head in utter disbelief. All Guzma did was breath out in vexation.

"But those rumors are false. Thankfully, once Alola saw you to be a good person before you went with Hala on your trip, they dissipated. But due to you reforming Team Skull, they have come back and are more worse than they were before. You should have thought things through, Guzma."

Guzma raised a hand to interject, but Nanu beat him to it. "I'm not scolding you or anything for doing this. In fact, I'm one of the sane ones that's supporting your decision on this. I can tell that you do mean business in showing change. Having Gwen on this reformed team will help get that message across."

There has to be a  _But_  there. Guzma emphasized it with a cock of the brow.

"But it'll take a long time for Alola to come to terms that you didn't just create it to try repeating history. You  _will_  have to talk with your old friend about this. He clearly has his doubts about you because of your past. You need to make him see the light on all this, so that young brunette doesn't end up hearing all the rumors coming up about you and Gwen."

"Nanu, the rumors will still come about! Even if...even if we try our best, people will still think badly about us! It's no doubt that the kid will fall for them!"

Now he's sounding like how I was earlier. But the argument he was coming across was true. Saddening, but true.

"And she will eventually realize her mistakes later down the road! Just make sure to start with telling the professor. You trusted him in the past and he trusted you before everything went downhill. You two have obviously hit a bump in the road since last year, but you still have a chance to make things right. Your team still has a chance to make things right. Take my words to heart, Guzma Aka'li."

A gasp left Guzma's throat when Nanu spoke his surname. If Nanu just did that, then he was being serious. Dead serious. This was the first time that I've seen the Kahuna like this. This shows not to judge him on his laid-back demeanor.

The grey-haired man voiced his goodbyes, leaving Guzma there to ponder for a moment on the conversation that had just played out. I stayed on the balcony for a moment, the words racing through my mind as well. 

I was sure that Guzma might've had a feeling that I heard in on the talk, so I decided to go ahead and head back to the room. My hair and clothes were a little soaked from the rain, so I found a towel in the bathroom to dry myself off.

When I returned, I could hear Guzma making his way back into the mansion. Some of the grunts noticed him and asked what was wrong, but he told them not to worry.

This woke up my Rotomdex, who was charging in the corner of the room.

"Why does Guzma sound so angry,  _zzzz-t_  ?" the device questioned me in a hushed tone.

"I don't think he's angry, Rotom. He's more upset than anything." I had my arms crossed, guilt etched on my face. "I don't blame him."

Rotomdex read my expression and the usual smile on its face faltered. "...You feel like this whole ruckus is your fault?"

All I could do was nod, biting my bottom lip. Rotomdex already knew about the drama coming from this due to me talking about it with Fira and the others. I also talked to the device since I treated it just like my other Pokemon, even if it was just for info and not for battling. I felt tears start to surface in my eyes.

"Gwen..."

"It's obviously my fault, okay? Alola used to think that I was this 'good girl' that stomped out the evil that had been going on in the region. But when Guzma and I started going steady, they started having their doubts. Even some of my friends are and it hurts so damn much!" the tears were running down my face by now. "What's next, huh?! Is someone going to bring up my parents and try to claim that I'm just a carbon copy of their mistakes?"

"I don't think that's going to happen, G-B. You're letting yourself get worked up,  _zzz-t_."

Shit. Rotom was right. I had to take a couple deep breaths to help myself calm down. I cursed at myself for venting like that. My voice most likely rose due to my anger at all of this. I've had it bottled up for just a couple months because I couldn't take the drama. It's the last thing I wanted and Guzma felt the same way.

"I'm back!" the said man spoke up as he entered the room. He noticed Rotomdex and then looked at me. His hues broadened when he saw the mascara running down my face, immediately running over. "Babe, what's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything as he cupped my face with his hands, trying to brush away the makeup. All I could so was look away to keep myself from crying again. Guzma seemed to piece the puzzle together then and there.

"You heard what Nanu and I were talking about?"

I didn't respond, but the furrow of my brows answered for me. He turned my head so my eyes locked on his.

 My heart sunk when I saw the remorse etch itself onto his brows and corners of his lips. The emotion eventually spread to his eyes and he cussed at himself underneath his breath. "I'm so sorry you had to-"

"You shouldn't apologize, Guzma. It's not your fault."

His reaction copied my Rotomdex's from earlier. "Gwen, please don't blame yourself."

"How can I not? With all these rumors going around about me, it's hard to keep a positive outlook on all this. A-And the fact that people are throwing you into them just to worsen things is really...really..."

Guzma helped me find the right word. "Frustratin'. Trust me, Gwen. I know the feeling." he  rested his forehead on mine. "I dealt with a lot worse than that before we even met."

"You did?" I was rather shocked at this. This was the first time he's told me.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah. The people that opposed me called me bad words. Hell, even ones against my skin color. They did the same to my sister-figure, Plumes, and the grunts when the gang first made itself known. I had a difficult time tryin' to keep my head up and seeing the looks of disappointment whenever I encountered Kukui didn't make it any better. So I learned to try and conceal it the best I could."

And that explained how he formed that demeanor of his. I felt a wave of sympathy for him. "Guzma, I'm so sorry to hear that happened."

"Hey. That's all in the past. No need to say sorry at all." he put on his iconic smile and shooed off the small vent as if it was an annoying fly. "...But as much as I hate to admit it, Nanu does have a point about all this."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I didn't expect him to mention me, though."

"I didn't, either, but I let him go on. He made me see that I shouldn't let my anger cloud my motivation, like I did earlier when I lashed out about Kukui. Kukui does deserve to know the real truth and not let the rumors try and lure him away. We may have our rocky moments, but he's still my friend and I care about him. And the good thing is, we both care about you."

"Even though he sees himself needing to protect me, his little sis. Woo hoo!" the unintentional Kukui impression came out and the both of us fell silent. My face immediately heated up in embarrassment before the both of us started laughing.

My sides began to hurt after a few minutes, so I took a moment to compose myself. "You get what I meant by that, though."

Guzma let his laughter die out in a small chuckle. "Yeah, I do."

Silence fell in the room as I looked outside. The clouds had dispersed from the sky, showing the navy color underneath. It had to be close to eleven by now. Jeez.

"I think we should hit the hay right now." Guzma suggested as he headed for the throne. "Come help me with this thing, will ya? I forgot it weighs more than the bed."

I groaned. "Guzma, you almost hurt your back doing that last time! Why don't you just let Fira do it?"

Guzma stopped in his tracks, looking completely dumbfounded. "Oh, right!"

I summoned Fira from her Pokeball and told her what to do. She lifted the throne with ease and tried to set it down lightly.

Lightly was the keyword here, but she ended up putting it down with a slam. Guzma and I almost lost our footing.

"Ya seriously need to be more careful, cat." Guzma deadpanned, seeing the big Pokemon give him a sheepish look. 

Once Guzma and I moved the bed to where the throne was before, I called dibs on getting ready first. Because even though we were used to being together, I didn't want him accidentally walking in on me.

If that happened, Guzma would be a pool of blood on the floor. Not literally, though! I'm exaggerating! Because as I said before, he has a dirty mind. And I do find that irritating. Well, sometimes.

I got into bed before he did. I rested on my side, gazing out at the stars in the sky outside. I couldn't help but smile-

"Bug tackle!"

Guzma almost shouted that as he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I nearly shrieked. "Guzma, what in the hell?!"

"Sorry! I was just trying to make you laugh, that's all." he chuckled. "Also to try to make you feel better because I don't like seeing my fire girl in a bad mood."

I grinned warmly at this, with my face feeling flushed as if it often did. "Thanks, bug boy." I turned around so I was facing him now, but my smile eventually fell when I noticed something different. "Uh, where is your shirt?!"

"What shirt?" Guzma tried to act all innocent, but he knew I wouldn't fall for it.

"You usually wear your shirt to bed. That, or your tank top!"

"I need to wash it later and don't want to be wearin' something dirty to bed. Also, my chest needs to breathe for once." he tried to puff his chest out with a serious face, but he failed in doing so.

"True, but it definitely seems like you're trying to make ya girl Gwen blush like crazy over seeing you topless."

He did that simper of his again and wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe  I am."

I bust out laughing at his face. He looked so silly doing it! "Stop it!"

"Oh, really? You seem to like the idea of me being topless."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do. Because you're so excited and you just can't hide it!"

He did not just do that. My face doused in red and I ended up snuggling my face into his chest. "I don't understand you sometimes."

My voice was muffled, so he couldn't hear me. "What?"

"I said, I don't understand you sometimes." I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're so affectionate about me and it does feel weird considering we are enemies a year ago."

"Well, it's because I love you, Gwen. And I love seeing you happy."

I rested my face back on his chest, muttering, "I love you, too." We both shared a kiss before falling asleep.

....I swear to Arecus that I hope that a grunt doesn't walk in on us asleep like this in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
